The present invention relates to the field of facilitating the connection of trailers, more specifically, an accessory configured for use in hooking up trailers to vehicles.
Attaching a trailer to a vehicle requires backing the vehicle towards the trailer in a manner that aligns the vehicle and trailer for coupling. This can be difficult for drivers inexperienced with using trailers and is, unfortunately, a common problem across all types of trailer hitches.
The most common solutions strategies to solve this problem involve: 1) a strategy of trial and error wherein a driver gets in and out of the vehicle to see where the vehicle is relative to where the vehicle needs to be; or, 2) a two person strategy wherein a second person, who is able to see the trailer hitch, directs the driver to perform the maneuvers required to get the vehicle into position.